The field of the invention is motor vehicles and the invention relates more particularly to three wheel motorcycles of the type commonly referred to as "all terrain cycles." Such cycles are designed for off the road use and are commonly used to travel across country where no roads exist or where the roads are in a very rough state and in need of repair.
Because of the nature of the terrain over which all terrain cycles are commonly used, there is a common problem relating to the control of such cycles over particularly rough terrain. Because such cycles are designed with a very wide front wheel, a turning force is created when the front wheel strikes an object which is located away from the center of the wheel. For instance, if the front wheel hits a large rock near the left edge thereof, the handlebars are moved rather strongly to the left. If the driver is inattentive, this can cause the handlebars to be turned rapidly to the left or completely dropped resulting in a loss of control and a safety hazard.
Furthermore, the continual effort to maintain the desired path while riding in rough terrain is both uncomfortable and tiring to the driver and there is a need for an all terrain cycle having improved steering control.